wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Defender-class Battlecarrier
Too many weapons? I think the ship should have a small amount of powerful weapons. It emphasizes how the technology they are using is advanced compared to other civilizations (and therefore expensive/taxing for such abundant deployment), which offsets their low population and allows them to be powerful. A large amount of small/powerless weapons implies the technology they use is low (because anyone can put a lot of guns on a ship - their power depends on how advanced the guns are), which is apparently not the case since they had a low population yet were a super power. . :You'd need a shitload of gunners to man all those weapons, or else an automated fire-control system to direct them all. Then there's the issue of ammo storage, especially for the larger weapons, the same goes for transporting and loading ammo from the magazines. That many energy weapons would take a lot of power to operate as well, a second or third reactor might be needed to power them all, or else risk diverting most of the ships' electricity needed for other functions. I also agree with Kris, in this case, more dakka might not be needed based on the ships' role. Finally, there's the whole issue of the practicality of battlecarriers, which we discussed previously. 20:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Frankly, I agree with both of you mostly. Yulair does prefer quality over quantity, and as Kris was saying, it emphasizes how the technology they use is advanced compared to many others, and therefore even smaller amounts of weapons are equal to or greater than many other's ship armaments. Therefore, a smaller ship that wouldn't usually go up against larger ships is able to as it has the capabilities to. And it makes logical sense, considering the ratio of Yulair's power and size. ::But all of that aside, the Defender is meant to be a type of carrier. Hosting a very large amount of smallcraft and even ground forces. But it's also meant to be able to put up a massive fight in ship-to-ship combat. Another reason there are so few of them, and yet they are so revered. ::The numbers of weapons I put currently is not official, mainly just a filler until I am better able to calculate what to put for weapons. However, weapon-wise (and even ship performance-wise), I'm looking at this very much like an Imperator-Class Star Destroyer. It's got itself a very large compliment of smallcraft, it plays host to ground forces, and is a very capable warship, armed with a handful of very large weapons, and then many, many smaller weapons. ::I'm still trying to find a balance, and I was talking to Naga about calibers just yesterday for the larger weapons. I'm taking what both of you said into consideration. I'm thinking I might lower the amount of weapons slightly, but enlarge the ship to possibly 2.5km or maybe even 3km. ::As I said, I'm basing the performance and weapon set up after an Imperator SD, and nothing I've put so far is the finished product. ::Kris and Naga, when you're on Xfire, I'll gladly take some advice from you guys while I'm working on it. I've seemed to move on from my "1-word-an-hour" phase and have been able to get quite a bit done editing-wise fairly quickly. ::Furthermore, only the large cannons (heavy caliber) would be manned. Possibly some medium guns. Everything else would have to be automated or controlled from a main fire control station. ::I do appreciate both of your opinions and critiques, they help and did raise some concerns to issues I had previously overlooked, such as ammo storage. I hope I remembered how to do formatting OMG THE WIKI LIVES!